House of Black
by Luna003
Summary: Seventeen years. seventeen years of a fatherless life . Vega Fe and Athena Hope Black had grown up in america. They had it all, but all they needed was their father Sirius Black . As the war had finally ended the twins return to england . They are a proper family ... for now.
1. Prologue*

**I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES ALL RIGHT GO TO JK ROWLING**

 _ **I only take credit for my OCs so far being Vega, Athena, and Aphrodite**_

Prologue

On Halloween night in 1981.Harry Potter lost his parent ,and in that same day the twins had lost their father as he was sent off to Azkaban.

Despite the circumstances Sirius and James wanted,now 15th month old ,Harry to celebrate Halloween with Sirius and his 2 year old twins Vega and Athena. It was an attempt to ease the tension that had built up over the months passing, and an attempt to almost feel normal.

That night the twins dressed as thing one and thing two . Thing one being sleeping Vega on her fathers arms so peaceful and angelic like, and thing two being Athena .

Sirius placed a kiss on his daughters forehead. She had black with small curls( curly like his) , and pale skin like her mother's . The only way the could tell the twins apart were by their eyes .

That and the fact that Vega was a daddy's girl.

Vega rubbed her eyes awakening so that her father could see her grey eyes with a hint of ice blue in them. She had his eyes .

He smiled at her then stuck out his tongue making a silly face so Vega would smile , which she did. She always did .

When Vega was born she cried for about 3 minutes before sleeping . The very first time he held Vega in his arms she smiled at him with eyes wide open before falling back asleep. She was always so happy.

Vega wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sleep once more like always. She was a great sleeper, making parenting a bit easier .

He looked up at the mother of his children , Aphrodite Prince .She was holding little Athena's hand as her daughter could barely walk . They both looked up at each other and smiled ,her ocean blue eyes sparkled as she saw him. Dear Merlin he was go lucky. He loved that woman like he'd never loved anyone before (with the exception of his two bundles of joy), he intended on proposing to her the next day . Not only was she beautiful and a handful, but she was everything he lacked and needed.

Despite him swearing he would never settle for any women he was proven wrong. During his 5th year.Hogwarts joined Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for a formal dance known as The nuit d'amitié . During their stay at Beauxbaton he meet this Irish veela that took his breath away and made it his goal to steal her heart just like she had stolen his breath away .

He smiled at her giving her a kiss as he began to open his eyes Aphrodite stopped suddenly showing interest on the eerie silence that surrounded them.

Just as they had reached the dimly lit Potters Cottage in Godric's Hollow they saw a green light right before they heard the crying of an infant.

"Aphrodite take the girl !" He handed her still sleeping Vega as she picked up Athena. One of whom began crying.

"Sirius no ! Please stay " Aphrodite said as she began to cry. "I can't leave you here to fight alone !"

A cry was heard from inside the house.

"Aphrodite take the girls and go . Go as far as you can from here. I'll follow shortly just please don't look back, you have to do this for the girls. I'll call as soon as I can "Aphrodite now began to cry .

Sirius walked closer to her, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. He placed a kiss on her lips and a kiss on each twins forehead .

"I love you " he whisper.

And with that Sirius ran into the house to meet his destiny.

 _ **Alrighty , hey y'all I decided to start all over again. new everything except a few things .**_ ** _I hope this is a good intro to my story and I just wanna add a few dates in here for my own purposes and I really really hope I got all theses dates correct, if not please just go along with me . This is my fanfic and if the incorrect dates bother you... suck it up ! I'm trying here_**

 ** _Sirius Black born 1959_**

 ** _Had the twins are age 20 Aphrodite is the same age_**

 ** _Sirius Attended Hogwarts from (age 11)1971-(to age 18) age 35 during battle of Hogwarts._**

 ** _Twins born February 14 1979_**

 ** _Fred George are currently 20_**

 ** _Vega Celestial are currently 19_**


	2. Authors Note

Okay y'all I have a few things to say . I still have a lot of ideas in my mind and at first i knew what the big plot points where going to be ,and I even have a lot chapters written . I still have to spell check (even spell check the chapters already posted)

but I have recently made the mistake of downloading this new app and I've been reading other things and I am kinda iffy about my writing now . I know what I want at the end but what I'm trying to say is that now my story is becoming more of a blur. I'm not sure about a lot of things now . For example I'm not sure if I should have Regulos somewhere in here , I'm not sure if I should give the twins all the powers I gave them and I'm not even sure if I should continue this story . For now I'm leaving this story until I know what I'm doing . If I don't come back by the end of this month I may just delete this and start all over again .

I know this site might be a bit old and people don't use this as much . But I think I should start writing somewhere else . I still don't have any readers and again I'm okay with that , but I don't know y'all , it may just take one reader or at least one review for me to continue or fix this .

Love.

Lu


	3. One

Chapter one:Home is where the pies at

It had been 17 years since Vega Fé and Athena Hope. had last seen their father . They were prohibited to go overseas to see the newly freed man they knew and called dad. Their mother had immediately left to aid the Order of the Phoenix when word got out that Sirius Black had escape Azkaban.

During this time the twins spent days planning and almost successfully returning to England, yet they were quickly kicked out of the plane as their mother had caught them red handed.

During that time Vega had been playing professionally quidditch,as a chaser for the National Woman's Quidditch Team of America and Athena had become a healer. Here is where she meet a handsome Brit whom had emotional scars after losing his young love to the triwizard tournament .

Before any of this the girl had attended ilvermony from the she of 11till they were 18. During their first year they were sorted into separate houses. Vega was sorted into Thunderbird the house that favored adventurous, and Athena was sorted into Horned Serpent who favored scholars.

Everyone expected the twins to be in the same house ,they always expected them to be the same person , to have the same personality and interest . But the girls made of their goal to be know as individuals and not as one .

While Vega had all four houses react to her during the sorting. Athena only had the choice of the Horned Serpent . Yet this didn't separate the sisters as drastically as one would think they grew up quite well .

Vega certainly inherited his fathers mischievous ways and rebellious outbursts. Athena on the other hand had inherited her mothers hardworking attitude and kind heart

The girls hadn't just taken his fathers gray eyes but also his long wavy black hair. While Athena had a more ocean blue aspect to her eyes she was an identical image to her sister . They both had fair skin with freckles covering their nose and cheeks . They were five five , had well built bodies and godlike beauty , this was all thanks to their mother Aphrodite Prince.

Aphrodite was a full veela. A rare one ,she was unique not only because she was a triplet but because of her fears ruby hair. She was ageless with moonlight skin , flawless and mesmerizing eyes and her impeccable personality. Being born from two pure veelas she, along with her two sibling: Apollo and Artemis , had been socially classified as "half veelas " because their great great great great grandfather was a wizard from their mother Heras side of the family . Despite what society said the Irish triplets were full veelas and their looks proved that to be true.

The twins on the other hand were half veela half witches,they had the best of both worlds and despite being born from a British father and a Irish mother the twins certainly hadn't inherited either ones accent . Having been raised by nannies during their younger years and having all America teachers they had gained an America accent . While many wizards and witches where shocked to know parts of their story they were always shocked over the twins intelligence and character.

The twins had proven to be more than pretty girls . Vega was a legiliment and she was showing signs of potentially becoming a seer. She could see things... sometimes the past or sometimes the future. She still fainted when she had a long vision.

Athena had a rare form of legilimency. She was able to feel others emotion, and could potential control emotion if she continued to study. Although at this point in time she could only calm her sister with a simple touch, that was the most extraordinary thing she could do, when it came to control.

little athena always had a book on her to be the best witch she could be. This was because she always hoped to be praised like Vega. She studied day in and day out when they attended Ilvermorney, despite this she was always surrounded by friends . She was a social butterfly. she balanced her studies and her social life so well that one would think that was her greatest gift .

Vega on the other hand had few close friends. Three to be exact and of whom was one of her eldest cousin Venus , he was the soul reason why she became an animagi. He was half veela half werewolf and was the only wizard in their generation of their bloodline .

Vega and Venus where inseparable just like her and Athena. He was the only relative they knew since Venus' parents stayed in Ireland with his youngest sibling

Vega looked at a baby picture of Venus, Athena and herself inside the book she was reading . As she was about to show it to Athena she noticed her sister had fallen asleep .

She placed her leather jacket on her to keep her warm , as she continued reading she kept looking at the baby picture in the no-maj still photo.

It wasn't long until Vega fell asleep as well having woken up by a voice , she opened her eyes and noticed that the plane had landed . She had a small vision

:There he was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes,and an air of casual elegance The vestige of aristocratic beauty was apparent...

After this memory of their fathers photography Vega instantly looked at Athena's smiling face . Having felt her sisters happiness she got up and help out her hand for her sister to get up .

"Ready Tini ?"

"Ready Vegi" Athena said smiling

Vega smiled back at her and picked up her black cat from the floor and bag from the seat next to her.

They both walked out with the same nervousness and excitement.

 **As I've been researching any possible relationships between the twins(Vega and Athena) and the Weasleys I came across the family stating that they would be second cousins once removed . But because this is my fanfic and I don't want to have any form of incest The Weasleys and the Blacks will not be related , just to make things clear ! Hint hint hunch hunch . If y'all have any questions I won't mind explaining the family tree . Oh but Tonks will still remain Sirius' cousin**

 **But hey I'm back and still no reviews but that's okay ! I think I write more so for myself than others :)but again I don't mind.**

 **i have also changed one of the twins name for plot related reasons and if you see Celestial every now and then I mean to say Athena and I will make sure to change it soon**


	4. Two

_Theres nowhere you can be that isnt where you're meant to be -The Beatled_

The place was packed with people. Everyone was wearing very elegant and business like clothing . Out of this whole crowd two individuals stood out , Sirius Black wore a leather jacket with a muggle band shirt (AC/DC) and dark worn out jeans . While Remus Lupin wore his usual get up with a smirk plastered on his face.

Sirius was constantly checking his watch and his surroundings. Left and right front and back .

"Sirius you have to stop with that watch , it's still 11 am mate" Lupin said as he placed a hand on his shoulder

"They'll be here shortly "

Sirius gave his friend a small nod and exhaled sharply , for the first time not saying anything back or giving a sarcastic remark.

"How do i look ?" Asked Sirius for the first time taking his gaze away from the crowd and looking at his best friend .

"You look fine . Did Aphrodite not remind you to stop worrying . The girls will adore you no matter how you look" Lupin said smiling with his teeth. This was a different side of Sirius that lupin had never witness . The once confident rebel that never cared what other had to say about him was now replaced by a frightened child.

As Sirius returned his gaze at the crowd, Lupin got out two bars of chocolate making sure they hadn't melted . Each bar had the girls names on them . Sirius looked at him with a smirk . Reading Sirius' face Lupin cleared his throat.

"My goddaughters have been on a plane for far to long . Eating something will make them feel better "

Sirius laughed at Lupins attempt of winning his daughters over.

"Now now Remus you know you can't win everyone over with chocolate."

As he said this Lupins faced lit up . Sirius turned to his direction to see a young girl with black long curls that reached her waste . She was about his height with a light blue sundress on . She had her mothers blue eyes.

He ran to her embracing her in a tight bear hug.

"Oh my sweet sweet girl , how I've missed you " He placed a small kiss on her forehead giving her a chance to bread before hugging her once more.

Lupin cleared his throat from behind the reunited father and daughter.

"Oh this is Remus Lupin , my best mate and your godfather " he let go of his daughter so he could great Remus.

Remus stepped forward "nice to meet you " he said shaking their hands . To their surprise the girls hugged him instead.

Sirius smiled then shortly came into realization that something was missing.

"Oi, I could of swore we made two of you " He said pointing at his daughter. He still didn't know wether it the girl standing before them was Vega or Athena .

She smiled "Vega was held back. She's helping a no-mag find her child . That girl is something I tell ya . It'll take her a whole day to find such a small child in suck a crowded place―-" She had an American accent, slightly held back by this he quickly got distracted by a small ball of fire appearing in front of her face . It t turned into a wolf and then a star and then it finally died off.

"Exactly thirteen minutes dear sister "

A girl with darker hair and grayer eyes said behind Athena . Her hair compared to Athena's wasn't as controlled . She had on light blue jeans and a long sleeve Beatles shirt.

"That means I get the top bunk ..." Vega said as she meet eye to eye with Sirius

"And you owe me a freaking hug "

Vega lunged herself at her father. Just like Athena , she also held an American accent and had inherited her mother strength .

After the hug she looked at Remus .

"Ah my wolfather " she chucked before hugging him as well not giving Lupin the time to react.

"How's my little pup doing?" Vega shrugged "The usual old man . Going places , breaking hearts , and eating lots of chocolate bars." Remus held out the chocolate bar for his goddaughter . Her eyes widened, she unwrapped the chocolate and bit into it like she hasn't seen food in ages.

With a mouthful Vega began to talk again "Oh and by the way Becoming an animagui is easier than you told it to be father " she turned to him and gave him a small wink . Athena gave her a look as she placed her hand on her chin

"Stop eating with a mouthful Vegi !"

"Yes Mother" Athena rolled her eyes

"Stop rolling your eyes at me" she threw her candy wrapped at her . Athena caught it and began to hit her sister lightly on the shoulder

" stop it ! Daaaaaad Athena wants to kill me !" People began to stare at them . Remus became red and picked up their luggage . Sirius held each girl on the opposite side of him

"Time out ! For both of you "

Before either one could argue Remus spoke up .

"Come along now girls Tonks, Teddy,and Harry are dying to meet you. Harry will be staying with us I hope you girls don't mind "

"Ah the baby ! He must be about four months . How adorable" Exclaimed Athena

She loved children even thought they didn't adore her as much as she adored them .

"I don't think Harry's a baby anymore,dear sister " Athena rolled her eyes at her sisters remark as they entered the car.

 ** _.Cut to The Black Manner._**

"Vega,could you give me a hand ?"

Remus was struggling with the luggage he tried collecting all the bags from the trunk. Sirius and Athena had ran inside leaving them both to deal with the bags.

Vega began to clap. Remus exhaled sharply . But he chuckled , both shared a small smiled.

Vega picked up the bags and looked at the huge 7 story building in awe . She had never been here in her life , yet it seemed familiar. The front gate was painted black it appeared intimidating and scary but once inside it was filled with life , as it was filled with red roses ( her favorite) and white and yellow tulips (her sister and mothers favorites ).

Remus lead the way as they both help many suitcases and bags. Nyx , their old black cat, walked very close to Vegas feet.

As they both made their ways in,Vega heard her sister scream . She let go of all the bags and ran to the direction of the scream .

"He's So tiny ! Look at that hair ! Oh Merlin, may I ?" Athena carried a blue haired baby with glee . Sirius , Aphrodite and a small bubble gum pink haired woman looked at Vega. Her parents expressions softened in realization of her dramatic entrance.

"Vega , this is my wife Nymphadora Lupin and our child Edward Remus Lupin"

"No need to be formal Vega. You can call me Tonks and this is Teddy "

Vega looked at Tonks and her eyes turned grey . Both Tonks and Remus looked in awe and a bit of concern.

Once she returned to normal she greeted her with a hug and a small kiss on Teddy's forehead . "Sorry,flaws of being a legiliment ... a very weird legiliment" she blushed waiting for another time to explain she sat next to Athena on the floor with Teddy playing with him.

"Aren't you going to great your own mother ?" Aphrodite looked down at her eldest with a small smile . Vega gave out her hand so she could shake it "Hello mother Im Vega " she quickly returned to playing with baby teddy.

They talked about life in America half of the time , the other half they talked about the battle and how Remus and Tonks will be staying in the mansion until Remus returned to teach DADA at Hogwarts. Athena had always wanted to become a professor while Vega wanted to explore the other half of the world in which was just calling her name.

"Ah. It's time for diner now" Sirius looked at his imaginary wrist watch.

"Where is Harry? Moony "

"I believe he is just waking up , boys had a lot of recovering to do padfoot "

The twins shared a puzzling look . Vega couldn't couldn't read their fathers mind or their godfathers and Athena could only sense some of their feelings . They were used to being left in the dark by their mother but having three people was uncomfortable. Well at least for Vega .

Vega was the one that always had to know while Athena saw being a legiliments as a curse rather than an advantage. She was glad she could only feel the happiness coming off of Tonks and Teddy. Her powers were considered a rare unstudied form of legiliment, but she knew what she had to and for now she settled just fine with that knowledge.

"Are those your animagui names?" Vega asked giving her best guest.

"Yes,love " said their father

"Uh! What would Vegas name be " Asked a very excited Athena .

"Well let's see your animagui form !" Remus said standing up from the seat in which he shared with his family

Vega turned to her gray wolf form and stood with pride . Teddy crawled to her and petted her.

"Well you're a wolf " said Sirius now standing up too

"Obviously " said lupin rolling his eyes

"Oi . Look here she was a star shaped mark on her back " both of the men were circling around her

"That better not be a tattoo young lady " said he father in his best attempt to sound fatherly

She jumped on him to lick his face .

As both men brainstormed it wasn't long until they finally concluded to a name

"Wolfstar!" They both exclaimed in glee

Vega turned back into her human formed and instantly fell in love with her new name.

It wasn't long until a short,with untwined black hair, olive skinned boy walked downstairs rubbing his green eyes.

The twins rushed to hug the stranger, Vega had seen what Tonks showed her and Athena felt all the love and affection they felt for the boy . Just as they did that the boy who lived found himself hugged by two beautiful women.

"Hello Harry " the both said in unison

As this was occurring Vegas eyes turned gray and Athena's eyes turned white. Vega didn't just read him, but she was looking at his past all at once, while Athena felt what he felt . Being kinda freaked out from this Harry let go from the hug . Vegas eyes went back to normal and apologized for what he had just seen

"Well that was new ... sorry to scare you with the whole eye thing "

Harry still looked at Celestial which was oddly still in a daze . Vega hit her rib cage causing her to come back to the real world.

"Sorry about that ."

Harry blinked a few times before answering

"It's alright I'm used to not being in normal situations "

"Come now Harry . Girls .it's time to eat ." Their mother was the one who knocked on the door right next to them.

As they ate the twins answered all of their new families question of their legilimency , Vegas visions, Athena's rareness .being a veela and of course their lives outside of Ilvermorny .

As the night concluded they all said their good nights and for the first time Athena and Vega had separate rooms.

Vegas was on the third floor while Athena's was on the fourth floor.

"Vegi?" Athena said already in her blue pjs similar to Vegas gray ones.

"Yes Tini?"

"Can you sleep in my room tonight and ... and sing. Please ?"

Vega walked into her room and smiled . She laid next to her sister and began to sing

"Hey Jude, dont..." as she continued to sing she felt Athena fall asleep . She ended the song with "nah nah nah..." in a small whisper. As soon as she slept she got up and began to look around the whole house . She was at this for hours until she found herself a secluded area outside and lit herself a cigarette that she had been hiding for months . As the night ended she walked inside and placed pink bubblegum in her mouth.

She walked upstairs to Athena's room and placed herself in a bed that wasn't there before and slept.

 **I've been motivated to write and edit what I've already got I might post Monday . So stay tune ! And I'm sorry for the slow updates and short chapters . It'll get better I promise ! I just need more motivation sometimes**

 **Love**

 **Lu**


	5. Three

Three

Family don't end with blood

-Bobby Singer

It was now late in the afternoon as Athena was now wide awake like the rest of the family . Vega was still in her sisters room sleeping .

Having gone exploring the mansion and the grounds had exhausted her, not to mention the time difference definitely effected her.

As she explored the dark mansion she had visions that were triggered from holding object. So far all she knew was that the mansion was new and their father had managed to add his room along with his brothers to this mansion , there was another building in which they had lived in that he hated. She had to know more so she continued to touch more older looking objects.

this was a new gift to her the only person that knew about this was Athena. She trusted her other half with everything.

It honestly scared the crap out of Vega to know that her powers were growing . It wasn't the ability to control them that frightened her, she had confidence and a fair amount of experience and knowledge about her growing powers. What scared her the most was putting her family in danger.

She knew that as her power grew more people would notice and go as far as to seek her, even to use her.This is why she kept her friend group so small, very few were trustworthy, she only trusted her family with what seemed like the whole truth. Athena was the only one informed in detail, while her family and friends only knew the minimum. Athena told her everything just like Vega told her everything.

She couldn't see a world without her sister and she loved her family way too much to even risk putting them in danger .

Moving to this new country not only allowed her to fill the gap she was missing in her life , but it also allowed her to make her mysterious travels easier .

During her 5th year she would sneak off to different places , with the help of her sister , to research more . There were a lot of wise wizards and witches that held vital information to their powers. These wise wizards and witches were trustworthy and gave them their oath to never say more than necessary about them. Athena had more obstacles to face.

Her powers were unheard of and they only knew one wizard who could possibly help. He was none other than

Albus Dumbledore. It took a lot of planning and sneaking in but they managed to go into Hogwarts to talk to the head master . It was pure coincidence that they were hosting the Triwizard tournament during this time. Dumbledore was amazed at the twins , they were just 15 and managed to skip a grade level , they were also so talented and powerful . They only stayed that weekend they slept in the room of requirements, before leaving Vega was tempted to find their father. This all went to the dump when they crossed paths with Viktor Krum . Vega being the best and youngest chaser their school had ever seen , was star-struck at seeing her favorite Quidditch player right in front of her .

The only reason she was fully dedicated to quidditch was because of a horribly injured in a Quodpot match.

She held her fangirliness to herself, she let out an internal scream that only she and her sister could hear in their head . Viktor got a liking for the twins and insisted on helping them with their small bags . After this encounter the twins returned to America without getting caught back into Ilvermorny.

The curtains were now drawn off to let the sun in . Vega was awakened by a small and wet kiss .

"Hmm" was all that Vega could let out

"Teddy tell aunty Vega to wake up "

A familiar voice said from behind the small infant

All that came out was "mmlvehaall" Vega couldn't resist the urge to smile . With one swift movement she held teddy and began tickling him . The infant began to laugh hysterically and Tonks giggled at the sight

"We have visitors . Hope you don't mind freshening up a bit "

Vega looked down at her huge AC/DC shirt with only her underwear as bottoms . With a light blush creeping up her cheeks she covered herself and gave teddy back to his mother.

"Thank you Nymphs" Tonks raised a brow

"Well that's a new one "

"Oh. I'm sorry I don't mean to-"

She let out a small smile "don't worry about it kiddo, anything is better that Nymphadora "

And with that she led herself out .

Vega made her bed the no-maj way and showered . Shortly after the found an outfit on her bed.

"Thank god I have Tini " she said to herself . She wore light blue tight fitted jeans, a black long sleeve,with a purple VF imprinted on the left upper side of the shirt,and black shoes with barely noticeable purple socks . Her hair was still wet showing off her naturally curly hair . She didn't bother fixing it and began to talk downstairs.

"Oh crap " she ran back to her own room to get her necklace.

———Athena's POV———

Vega had taken too long , the Weasleys were running late too so she decided to go find her sister and Harry whom was also late . She decided to get Vega first but As she passed she noticed Harry's room was slightly open . She walked closer to close of but then she noticed him looking at the mirror,she could feel the guilt and heartbreak he was feeling . Most importantly she noticed the scars on his back .

"They did that to you didn't they ?"

Harry flinched as he noticed the girl in the room. He then reached for a shirt to cover up

"I didn't mean to scare you . I just saw the door open and -"

"D-don't worry about it Vega "

She shifted closer to him to fix his glasses

"It's actually Athena . Here let me help you " she moved her hands closer and with a snap of her fingers the cracked glasses were fixed now .

"I know that no matter what I say will help you erase the memories of that horrible family , but what I will say is that we are now a family Harry . We're now a proper family " she smiled as her eyes twinkled in the sun . Harry blushed and looked at her hand. It was placed on his shoulder "you're now a Black . And trust me when I say that we will love you ever single day . " she placed a kiss on his forehead and he suddenly felt calm

"Thank you Athena .you have no idea how many lives have been lost because of me. Sometimes I can't sleep at night . I get all these images in my head and-"

She still had her hand on his shoulder , this made him calm down

"I created my own potion . I called it the PTSD remover . I'm sure it'll help"

They stayed in silence for a minute . Athena walked to the door , she turned around before leaving and looked at harry.

"You're a hero Harry . Now it's time to be a kid again " as she said this his room was filled with sweets and toys, out of no where bubbles began to fill his room . Harry smiled as the room was filled with what he wished he had growing up .

There was chattering coming from downstairs .

"GOOD MORNING FAMILY ARE WE READY TO ROCK!" As Vega approached the dinning room table she noticed 7redheads a blonde and a bushy haired brunette accompanied by her father, mother, and lupin, all look at her direction. With this Vega couldn't help but blush a bright pink and wave awkwardly at her guest.

"Yes we are ! Right Teddy!" Nymph said from behind her , carrying both Teddy and setting fresh flowers on the tackle as the food followed .

"Well everyone this is my daughter ..."

Aphrodite leaned in to whisper something to him "This is Vega Fe Black . I totally knew that .Vega these are the Weasley's and a few other family members one which is soon to also become a Weasley " Sirius winked at the Now blushing brunette.

The smallest redhead woman from the bunch got up and greeted her with a hug.

She was thinking of how skinny she was and how she needed to eat more and gain some color in her skin .

"Hello dear my name is Molly . This is my husband Arthur-"

A man got up from his chair and offered his hand." Heard much about you Vega ! Have you settled on curse breaking or becoming an Auror yet ?"

Vega smiled at this "Well as much as I would absolutely love to travel and live an exciting job " she paused as she eyed her mother who stiffened besides Sirius .

"— I choose to become an Auror for the sake of my mothers sanity ."

"Oh she has an accent !" Molly exclaimed. Vega could hear Athena giggle from upstairs . She was ready to make her usual greeting that she and Vega had always done to confuse people.

Someone was clearing this throat "oh right ! This is our eldest son Bill and his Wife Fleur " a tall redhead with scars on his face similar to what she had on her hip looked down at her followed by the blonde "please to meet you " she shook his hand and gave him a warm smile . "Bonjour ,my name iz Fleur De—Weasley " before Vega could even shake her hand her eyes turned gray. She oppressed this as fast as possible ."hello you must be a veela !"

"Oui how did —-" a gasp escaped her mouth "But of course ! I zee you 're half veela correct "

"Yes and you are a quarter veela ?"

"Oui . We must talk about this later !"

Vega nodded politely. Athena would be the one to take over this conversation.

"And this is our second eldest -"

"Charley Weasley. I must be dead because I'm afraid I've seen an angel, or perhaps the dragons smoke has gotten to me"

Vega giggled at this

"Ah you're not dead yet but keep it up and Mr.Black here may direct you to your closest death"

Sirius was flustered clearly ready to hex the tall muscular Weasley

Charlie placed his hands up in defeat.

A smaller ginger approached them "hello I am Persey Weasley , I must say it is a pleasure to meet such a skilled and talented young witch as yourself , I've read that you won ethernal glory during your own triwizard tournament at such a young age .I must say that's quite impressive. Is it true what they say about your—"

"Persey that's enough you'll break the poor thing "Charlie now used his body as a shield. He suddenly and all too comfortably wrapped her head in a tight hug.

The greetings continued for a while . She had meet the youngest siblings Ron and Ginny and the brunette named Hermione and just as she was about to sit down

Let the show begin ! Vega thought at they both twirled and cause flames to go around them to confuse their crowd . As they switches spots Athena had drank a potion to change her eye color to appear identical to Vega . She wore her same outfit but her shirt was blue .She smiled and held Vegas hand

"Hello.Nice to meet you I'm Athena Hope Black , daughter of Aphrodite and Sirius Black, also knows as Vegas twin sister, American witch with British blood a veela and legiliment . Top of my class at ilvermorny, sorted—-" Vega said before being rudely interrupted by herself .

"Vega Fe Black, but in fact I'm white, same parents as this one . I'm the good looking twin, captain and chaser in my quidditch team, heartbreaker, legiliment, and veela . Oh and I'm an Aquarius I like long walks on the beach and frisky men" Vega rolled her eyes . Athena always over shared and to this Athena simple giggles in delight as their guesses looked in awe.

" oh and a star was named after me once "

"That's not true Vega!" Vega said

"Or perhaps i was named after the star . It only became knows after I was born though?" Athena placed a hand on her chin , pretending to be in deep though

"Vega . Athena. stop that this instant!"Aphrodite said in a motherly tone

"Tell your trouble making daughter to stop it! Tini started it " Athena said letting go of Vega and sitting down in between two empty seats

"I swear mother you cannot keep Vega in check " Vega said sitting closest to Sirius in the corner

"Vega Please sit closer I don't bite until midnight " Athena got closer to Vega an

"So which ones which ?" Ginny asked as they all sat down .

Tonks took a sip from her tea and eyed them . She was sitting in front of them so Vega was on the right and Tini on the left .

Vega gave a devilish smirk followed with a wink . "I bet that ones Vegi" she pointed at Vega"and that ones Tini"

She got it right .

" hmm that's quite interesting. Well sorry Tonks I'm not Vega I'm Athena" Vega said taking a sip of her coffee. She continued to drink "mmm" she thought to herself . It was hazelnut coffee ,her favorite

Aphrodite got up and got her wand out

"Since when do you like coffee Athena ?"

Vega tensed up a bit , pretending to be unaware what she had just consumed was coffee

"My mistake , guess nymphs isn't the only one making mistakes today "

Aphrodite rolled up Her sleeves

"You're correct Dora . I know my daughters well , this is Vega because she can't wake up without her coffee, that's why I placed her coffee closest to Sirius because she's a daddy's girl" everyone looked at the mother veela in awe Charles was laughing at Vegas reaction .

"Aphrodite you're very skilled at setting your twins apart . I can't even do that with my twins"Molly said

"Oh Molly I'm flattered but my twins aren't all that identical—" she pointed her wand at Athena and her long wavy hair turned straight as Aphrodite and her eyes returned to a bluer blue.

"They are far from identical personality wise and leave out at least a minor detail to get caught"

"Surprise" Vega said with an awkward smile.

The family began to eat . Bill was the first to break the silence

"So lupin I've heard that you've got the DADA job back. Congrats mate "

Lupin had a mouthful of chicken in his mouth . He was thinking of how happy he was an how he would now live at Hogwarts with his family .

The twins eyes shinned as they read his mind

"He is very happy to return -" said Athena

"Although he is slightly upset he'll have to leave Sirius -" Vega finished

Everyone's eyes were on the twins

"Girls what have I said before " Aphrodite said not looking away from her food

"Not talk for others because everyone has their own voice" the twins said in unison.

As dinner when on Vega couldn't help but feel two sets on eyes stair at her. As she was about to reach for more coffee a hand brushed again her as he tried grabbing coffee too , she looked at the eyes of the owner and blushed instantly.

What the fluff Vegi, you're actually blushed at this !

"Here you go at it first , I was just curious to see how strong your American coffee really is " Charlie said with a smile plastered on his face. Vega blushed again .

The rest of the dinner was silent . It wants until dessert they began to talk once more .

"So Vega and Athena , what houses were you two in while attending Ilvermorny?" Arthur asked in a conversational manner

Athena was the first one to speak

" I was in Horned Serpent . I Believe in Hogwarts terms I was a Ravenclaw . My house favors schoolers and it's based on the mind of the witches . Although I must say it upholds some Slytherin characteristics at times "

A few tensed up at the last statement . Vega cleared her throat and began to talk

"I was in Thunderbird. My house is sometimes considered to represent the soul of a witch or wizard. It is also said that Thunderbird favours adventurers. That I totally agree with . I would be a mix of all the houses "

"I believe you're way more of a Gryffindor,love . You always run into the fire " Sirius chucked at this realization. She was him in a smaller female version.

"What can i say . Fire is attracted to me" with a sudden snap of her fingers fire appeared at the tip of her thumb

Everyone's were on her

"Perks of being a veela am I right Fleur?fleur had her mouth open just as surprised as the rest .

"I cannot do that " she said looking down at her dessert in embarrassment

"Yes you can Fleur. It is reasonable for you to not know how but it's within you . Veelas are the most secretive species ,but we will inform you further about your roots . Right girls ," Aphrodite now gestured the girls to talk

"Right!" Said Athena while Vega said "left !" At the same time.

"You'll have your wings in no time" Vega added casually

"Wings ? As in actual feathered wings?" Percy said jokingly not really searching for a serious answer.

"Well yes wings , how do you think such angel looking being get around Percy?" Charlie answered for Vega . Her cheeks were now violently red. Athena giggled in amusement.

"So what are we doing for the forth of July tomorrow!" Vega shouted in attempt to change the subject

"What is there to celebrate it's just a date" Mr. Weasley looked at her questionable

If anyone would like to help me out with dates and such that would be appreciated . So far during the Goblin of Fire the twins are 15 or most likely already 16 (because of their birthday is in February and I believe gof occurred after feb)same year as Fred and George but they're 16? If I'm correct and will be 17 soon . And they're both 5th years because the sisters skipped 4th . 

And sorry if I messed up the twins mini prank . Just know real Vega say closest to Sirius and Athena sat to Vegas right . I'm hoping I'm making these chapters longer and if you're reading this Congratulations! I hope you're ready to see Regulos again ... I mean what ? Where am I ? 

REVIEW REVIEW review ! Please . And my punctuation is horrible and I'm working on it I'm sorry 


	6. Four

Ch4

It had been hours now morning turned into nightfall as the Weasley's company was still lovely and well welcomed to stay over . After Sirius insisting there was plenary of room they had politely decline the invite .

Tonight Harry would be with Ron they were going to act their age and had planned on staying at the burrow before their auror training began .like Vega they had to go through the two year training before actually becoming Aurors.

"So it's a sleepover ?" Vega leaned on to the wall in which the boys were standing near .

"What no! It's just two lads having a very mature conversation" Ron said turning a bright pink, as he now found great interest on the floor below him.

Athena smiled at the young boy, her cheeks were a faint pink getting a bit of Ron's reaction.

"Didn't take you for a sleepover type of guy brother " Vega messed with Harry's hair as he was now the one blushing .

As soon as Vega called Harry brother his thoughts were filled with a mixture of sadness and happiness . Vega saw a flashback of his life with the Dursleys, while Athena felt all the bottled up agony he was feeling.

Athena shivered

"Perhaps a goodbye hug will make up for the lost time " she held Athena's hand as she was the first to hug Harry, then Vega held on to him a bit tighter .

Ron moved a bit making the floor creak under his weight. The twins turned and included him into the hug.

Once the pulled away Rons cheeks were dangerously red.

"Now remember to send Eagles. Oh and Harry !don't forget your bags " Athena ran to get his bags .

Ron was now the person Vega was reading

eagle ? Why is she running to get the bags ? Does she now know accio or apparition.Should I sneak back in the kitchen and gather more sweets

"Well to answer your questions Ronny ,

Americans send eagles and other type of birds or miniature dragons . Yes she does know she's a witch , we just enjoy doing things the No-maj way and I think you've had plenty to eat already "

"How did you-?" Ron began to say while being interrupted by Harry

"No-Maj? What is that?"

There was a loud pop heard from behind Vega

"You guys call them Muggles" Athena handed Harry his bag ."Dad said to wait here he wants to say goodbye and mum has some cookies, er I mean biscuits ,for y'all"

Shortly after Percy , Bill and Fleur left . Fleur insisted they see each other as soon as possible , she had just adored the twins . Percy was slightly flirtatious towards Athena, to which Vega laughed before sitting in a chair next to Charlie.

"Will you be staying for long ?" Vega looked up from her coffee . She really liked Charlie he was handsome, dangerous, yet caring and sensitive. She saw the way he thought and his never ending love for dragons . He fascinated her .

"For awhile, yes . I must be heading back to Romania soon. My dragons need go be taken care of " she acted as if she didn't know what she had already seen.

"As in the big real dragons ?"

"Well yes. I am a Dragontologist"

Suddenly images of different types of dragons flooded her brain/

"Wicked, your dragons are beatiful"

"I know almost as beautiful as yourself .must be very exiting being a legilimet" she smiled looking down at the coffee table as she placed her mug down. As she was about to answer

She felt wrong , but these thoughts weren't hers..She felt a set of eyes burn through the back of her head. Athena was suggesting she stopped and let him be .

Charlie let out a small smile and looked down at his cup. They continue to talk and catch up until Ginny and Hermione sat right besides her with Teddy at hand. Each on one side of her as Athena sat on the arm rest of Charlie seat.

"'So we heard you're quite the Quidditch star " Ginny said , Vega almost spat out her coffee .

"Oh. Umm . I would call myself a star ..Perhaps a great teammate ." she gave Athena a look . She gulped

"Oh really ? I've seen tons of articles about the Veela Chaser . Does 'all hail Prince 'ring a bell ?"

"It was a passion of mine yes . Now it's a pastime ." She looking down once more wishing she was invisible

"Why did you stop ?" Hermione asked as teddy held his arms out so Athena could carry him.

"I umm" she was in a list of words. The memories were slowly crawling back: making her wish she had never left her team.

Luckily Athena stopped in "the team required to much of her. They basically prohibit her from moving here. They made her choose between quidditch and family. Her job and her training schedule crashed too often and with the move it was impossible"

"You mean to tell us you played and had a sustainable job! How is that possible "

Vega finally looked up and smirked

"Magic, of course"

Shortly after the whole Wesley clan and Hermione left leaving the twins to clean up and chat.

Exhausted as ever. The girls walked up to their rooms and to Athena's surprise Vega walked to her own room.

"Wrong Way"

"I actually want to sleep on my room at least for once dad took his time and effort to decorate may as well enjoy the view for once. "

"Oh .. alrighty then "

As Vega turned Athena called for her once more

"Hey Vegi"

"Hmm "

"No more smoking . Next time I'll jinx those disgusting things "

"You've already destroyed all of them ."

"We both know there's more , but please do get rid of them before mom-"

"Yeah yeah . I'm going . Goodnight Tini"

"Goodnight Vegi"

Athena was worried about her sister she would soon drop Bloommonets into her coffee to remove her addiction from those no maj cigarettes.

 **I hate to do this to y'all but next chapter will be posted as soon as I get a comment :( I just need motivation rn.**

 **And again please ignore punctuation and typos I'll clean it up later.**

 **Much love**

 **-Luna**


	7. Five

Breakfast had gone smoothly . It was mostly Nymphs showing little Teddy how to make a pig nose on his own and everyone sharing stories and happy memories. Athena had noticed how they all avoided the topic of war and unpleasant things, it sort of upset her because she though it wasn't healthy to ignore the facts.

Besides this It was like all seven members were a big family, everyone was there except for Harry.

"So Vega , I am well aware you'd like to partake in tonight's full moon." Lupin looked up from his news paper too see Vega making fire pigs walk towards Teddy in the air before slowly fading away.

"Yes I would love to be there for you moo—- godfather ." Vega looked up to meet her mother eyes she could feel the worry in her mind "And mom don't worry I'll be fine " she placed a comforting hand on top of hers. She had felt her frustrations towards her last minute decision

"I trust you make the right choice Fe" she smiled and nodded . Her mother had taken a liking for her middle name . After all she was the one who chose their middle names. While Sirius choose the first .

"I won't let anything happen to her love . She's in safe hands with moony and I" Sirius was now the one placing a hand on her shoulders , she seemed to relax as she drew away her hands and took a sip of her tea. She leaned her head towards his shoulder and he kissed the top of her hand .

"Get a room !" Vega and Athena yelled in unison. Vega threw her napkin at her parents while Athena giggled and placed her napkin on the table and stood up .

"Well Vegi we should get going , your clothes are upstairs ."

"We're are you two going at this time " Nymphs look at her imaginary watch.

"Vegi here needs a wand and we're going to find her a man!"

Sirius expression made Lupin laugh hysterically . Everyone laughed as Sirius got up and hugged the girls "No you're too young to have boyfriends " he began to fake cry. Or perhaps they weren't fake tears at all

"You're not allowed to date ! Aphrodite did you know of this" all Aphrodite did was continue laughing at the scene in front of her.

wait for him to see your ring finger Tini

shut up Vegi Athena thought in a sing song voice

"We really must get dressed . I need a wand "

Sirius nodded and kissed them both on their foreheads. They both headed to their own rooms .

Vega wore her oversized longs sleeve quidditch shirt that almost seemed like a dress . It said ilvermony thunderbird and in the back it said Black with the number 3 .On the side sleeve it had the C for captain. The shirt was blue and all the lettering and numbers were cranberry colored . She missed wearing her cape that had her beloved thunderbird mascot on it . Instead she wore her ilvermony scarf and black leggings with her usual black shoes . She enchanted her hair so it appeared straight and darker than usual . She didn't wear that much makeup . Just mascara and a light pink lipstick . As she walked to her sisters room she saw that she was wearing a similar but not identical outfit .

Athena wore her cheerleading long sleeve shirt . It was cranberry colored and all the lettering was in blue. It said ilvermorny Cheer and in the back she hand sticked the number 4 . It was Her lovers number .He had just attended ilvermony for the twins last year and he managed to get top marks and become co captain of his team. He was perhaps a year older than the twins yet he was twice as wise for his age . It was suspicious to know that he had willingly choose to leave Hogwarts.Vega was upset at first because Athena trusted him all too soon and also choose his number instead of her but she got over after seeing that Pretty boy wasn't so bad.

"Ready Tini ?"

"Ready ——

She paused and ran back to her room she placed her engagement ring back onto her ring finger

"Okay Now I'm ready Vegi"

Vega rolled her eyes.

They walked towards the living area. Nymphs rushed towards them as she now changed clothings and her hair was a mess changing from blond to black to purple and finally settling on pink.

"Oh there you are! would you lot mind taking Teddy? I have to work Lupin has to prepare and your parents are already out on a, er..date?"

"No problem " Tini took him in her arms

"Thank you kids I owe you a Butterbear!"

"But we don't drink" the twins said in unison , she didn't hear them as she suddenly aparated with a loud pop.

"what should it be today ?" Athena twirled making Teddy giggle.

"Well we have a child with us Tini. I don't have my bike seeing as Pretty boy hasn't returned it and going in broom is too much for his little self so . Floo ?" Vega nodded and got hold on the kangaroo pouch to place Teddy on her belly and a big book bag with all of teddys stuff .

"You're going to get tired and I'll be the one taking care of him"

"No I won't . Now come on Vegi !!"

They were now in Diagon Alley , it was filled with people .after about an hour of wondering the busy streets they finally found Gringotts to retrieve their Gallions and headed towards the wand shop, which also took about an hour to find.

"Teddy are you ready for Mission "find Vega a man!" Teddy responded with non existing words and giggles. Vega rolled her eyes

"Oh shut up Tini. Go find an ice cream place I'll take Teddy he needs a nap. I'll go get my wand and I'll meet you back here in a bit" Athena just waved them goodbye as she headed in.

"Hm it feels weird to be normal " she looked down at Teddy and smiled.

She looked around and saw everyone minding their own business

Not one witch or wizard alike recognized her .

No paparazzi, no fans and no crowds surrounding her . American quidditch was really a different world compared to European quidditch.

"A girl Can get used to this"

G POV ...

The shop was filled with people . Hogwarts seventh year student were returning to school to take their final test in three days and those who were entering sixth and below were returning in just two months so they had to take out all their new merchandise.

There was a corner of Harry products and above the counter were hand signed pictures worth billions of Gallions .

"Come one -"

"Come all "

"The Weasley Wizarding Wezzles are for all !"

Their business seemed to be booming ever since the war ended . Fred and him were even thinking of opening up a second shop near by, but they decided not to because of the lack of assistance. Fred was at the register while George was on the third floor adjusting some equipment. The bell rang and he looked to see if it was anyone he recognized.

Instead he saw a raven haired girl who look at the shop in awe . She was beautiful, inhumanity beautiful .

As she looked up he noticed this twin had gray eyes , she looked oddly familiar

He then saw Fred great her . George apparate next to her.

"Hello beautiful"

She rolled her eyes and flashed them the shiny ring on her finger

"Not interested" she said in a monotone voice .

They both put their arms up in defense.

"Just thought we'd make conversation. Love , now what's your name and who's the lucky lad "

She looked up at them with one of her brows going up

"You really don't know me ?"

The twins looked at each other then at her

"Nope" they said together

"Should we ?"

She smiled at them and offered her hand to them.

"Athena Black sister of the Vega Black also know as Prince the quidditch princess ?"

They both opened their mouth in aw

"Wicked "

They said in unison and shook her hand.

They were at awe that Sirius had twins but they've only heard stories of the eldest twins quidditch skills and her signature moves.

They were prepared to give the girls a proper Weasley prank greeting.

Vega stood outside a store named Olivanders.

Teddy was sucking at his thumb as they arrived . A small bell rang as they walked in.

Rumbling from the back room could be heard followed by a voice.

"Ill be out shortly ! just have to finish something in the back feel free to look around "

Vega look around the tiny old shop . It was filled with stacks of boxes that surly held wands . As she grew impatient and Teddy began to cry and old man walked towards the front .

"Oh hello there . Im Ollivander, what can I do you for ?"

"Hello . Im Vega and this is Teddy . I would like a wand" the old wizard gave Teddy a fake wand so he would play with it . He had white hair and his eyes hid a lot of pain and torment.

Her eyes suddenly turned gray and she felt the pain he had felt in the past, the visión left as soon as it had arrived and she looked down to hide her eyes and rosy blush that built from the pain .

"Ah ! And American, how delightful good to have a change of customer.Well you've come to the right place . May I ask what happened to your old wand dear?"

She looked up from the floor and smiled at the old fragile man."It was snapped in half during a duel"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that . Many lost more than their wands during that battle of Hogwarts. You're a lucky one Miss.Vega "

I smiled politely as the old man who was rather beaten down. He had bags under his eyes but his smile was genuine. After all the pain he had felt, after this precise position he held had gotten him in danger he still thought of his job as his happiness.

"As much as I wished I could of helped in that battle I wasn't a part of. Although I did Win the American triwizard tournament"

"Oh sweet Merlin . Yes I read about it—-"

Olivares suddenly dropped his jaw so low it may almost hit the floor

"You—you're the youngest and only American veela Auror. My how I fail to get this brain of mine to function sometimes. It truly is an honor !"

"Honor is all mine. It seems like America and the UK are completely different worlds .May we?"

After the thirtieth wand they finally came to one .

"This is an authentic sliver lime wand with a thunderbird feather as the core . It is nine and a half inches slightly springy flexible. A beautiful wand with the wood made for a legiliment and the core of fire . " Ollivander looked at the wand mesmerized by such beautiful and powerful that the wand held.

"Miss this wand is upmost power and hold much more danger within its core. The lust for power usually ends in the demise of those who hold this wand . Parten my rudeness but I asume you hold a legilliments power and fire is one of your strongest element?"

"Indeed Mister Ollivander. I am ready to pay now " she didn't feel like giving this wand maker her life story . She just wanted to leave so she could be back with her sister .

After spending half if not all her Gallions she walked out of the shop with sleeping Teddy in her arms . The bag on her back and Teddy's weight on her front was making her back ache and his small foot rubbing against her stomach made her scars itch. As she finally walked into a shop a loud explosion went off sending Teddy into a fit of tears.

"Well fuck" Vega blew her hair out of her face and began to rock him against her arms.

There was a loud explosion coming from the third floor .

"I'll pay for that ! I'm so sorry I just dropped a bomb" Athena was covered with black ink from head to toe . Fred bursted out laughing while George held out a napkin out for her so she could clean her eyes .

"Don't worry Black it's on the house . Consider it a, er , welcoming gift "

She cleaned her face only to reveal her reddened cheeks . She nodded politely and held her gaze at the floor trying not to make eye contact .

" I can already hear Vegas voice when she see me " she continued cleaning herself as she smiled at her own comment.

"In guessing it won't be so—" Fred was cut off by a siren like singing voice heard from below. Fred walked towards the stairs looking for the cause of all the sudden silence. George followed his brother and there she was. Vega had Teddy wrapped in her arms as she sang.

" We stand as one

united

Against the Puritan

We draw our inspiration

From good witch Morrigan

For she was persecuted

By common wandless men

So she fled from distant Ireland

And so our school began"

A loud crack was heard from behind Fred and George. Athena was now next to her twin. Vega looker up at her and smiled they nodded at each other and continued singing.

"OooOh, Ilvermorny-Massachusetts

We choo-choose it

We choo-choose it

The wizard school supreme

Your castle walls, they kept us safe

The days with you, a dream

You taught us all our magic

And now one thing's quite clear

Where'er we roam

Where'er we roam

Our one true home

Our one and own

Is Ilvermorny dear"

As they finished their singing the small crowd that surrounded them began clapping . Vega bowed as Athena blushed and gave Teddy a bottle.

"Great pick sister " Athena laid a small kiss on her sister cheek.

George was once more captured in her beauty. There was a small group of kids surrounding her insisting that they continued singing . Vega blushed a bright red and politely said she was tired while Athena now held on to sleeping Teddy.

Fred knew very little of the veela creatures but what he did know was that this veela had made him feel a certain way that no one had ever made him feel . Her siren like musical voice was overwhelming and he just knew she was special .

Hi I'm still alive . Just been having the lack of motivation .

FYI this is unedited so if you see Celestial anywhere just know I meant to change it to Athena 


End file.
